The invention relates to a mobile floor-cleaning machine having a rotationally drivable, disk-like cleaning tool which is detachably held on a tool holder, the tool holder being connected to a drive shaft in a rotationally fixed manner.
Floor-cleaning machines of this type are used, for example, in the form of so-called scrubber dryers in which the cleaning tool is in the form of a disk brush which slides along the floor and to which cleaning liquid, preferably water, is supplied. Downstream of the floor-cleaning machine, the cleaning liquid which is applied to the floor surface and the dirt which has been detached are picked up from the floor surface by means of a suction foot and returned to a liquid container of the scrubber dryer.
As an alternative, the floor-cleaning machine may be in the form of a polishing machine in which the cleaning tool is in the form of a polishing disk, so that a floor surface can be polished.
The cleaning tool gradually wears down due to contact with the floor surface and therefore has to be replaced by the user from time to time. Replacement may also be necessary in order to employ a cleaning tool which is specially adapted to a particular floor surface.
It should be possible to replace the cleaning tool as far as possible without the use of an additional auxiliary tool. Therefore, mobile floor-cleaning machines are known in which the cleaning tool can be connected to the tool holder by means of a bayonet connection. In this context, European patent specification EP 0 251 987 B1 proposes the use of a locking element by means of which the tool holder can be held such that it cannot rotate, in order to permit release of the cleaning tool which is secured to said tool holder and also simple mounting of the cleaning tool. However, the bayonet connection used in this case requires the floor-cleaning machine to be tilted backward to a great extent in the direction away from the cleaning tool, in order to be able to release the cleaning tool from the tool holder.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a floor-cleaning machine of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that the cleaning tool can be more easily replaced.